Konban wa, Rei-chan
by Prospereta
Summary: Nagisa likes to keep Rei up to date with the daily events of him and his friends.


Nagisa rose from his bed, hair turned up into small curls. He doesn't bother fixing them just yet - he had about an hour before he had to officially leave for school to catch the train. He picks up his phone from his bedside table and turns it on, humming low in his throat, a sort of strangled sound. He was still pretty tired. He looks at the time - 7:30 AM - and selects one of the contacts. The name "Rei-chan" is written in neat font at the top of the screen. He smiles fondly at his phone before typing in a quick message. _G'morning, Rei-chan! 3_. He then stands, throwing his covers to the side and turning off his phone. He works off his shirt and pants, replacing them with his uniform for Iwatobi High School. He wrinkles his nose and ties his tie, using a technique that Rei had taught him when he'd noticed him struggling with it one morning after staying the night at his house to cram for a test. Nagisa laughs at the memory, how Rei had been struggling to fix his tie and suit, attempting to make the blonde look presentable for once. Nagisa had protested, saying he looked fine. He runs a comb through his hair, knitting his eyebrows together at his reflection in his mirror. He pockets his phone and shoulders his backpack, heading into the kitchen. He grabs a rock and hopping bread, picking off small pieces as he walks to the train line. It's a nice day out, quiet and warm. The blonde eats as he waits, and by the time the train arrives, he's popping the last of the sweet bread into his mouth. He hops up from the bench and gets into a seat on the train. He stares out the window for most of the ride, watching the hills and fields roll by lazily.

When Nagisa gets to school, he greets Haru and Mako. They walk to class together, and then Nagisa departs, leaving them to Miss Ama-chan. He walks to his own class, humming idly and grabbing his books. For the first half of class, he works, taking notes and trying to keep up with studies. As the morning progresses though, he finds himself continuing to glance out the window, watching the clouds roll by. Beautiful, Rei would say. He enjoys the sky for a while - that is, until a butterfly obstructs his view, purple with a swirling pattern around the edges of the wings. He smiles, leaning his head against the window and pulling out his phone. He types in another message, hiding it under the table so he wouldn't be caught. _I saw some butterflies today while I was spacin' off in class, they were beautiful (#^__^#)._

At lunch, Nagisa eats some melon bread, while Haru and Mako picked at some mackerel. The shortest male chuckles, eyeing the others' food hungrily. He was taught that it was rude to just take food, though, so he refrains from swiping up a small piece. He's happy with his melon bread, anyway. He texts Rei: _Haru-chan brought mackerel again for lunch. He sure makes it seem tasty... OvO;;._

After school, they learn that, for whatever reason, swim practice had been canceled. Haru protests, saying that they should at least go for a quick swim to keep them exercised. Gou smiles and reassures everyone that practice will be held again shortly. Nagisa sits on a bench and watches the banter with Makoto. They laugh at the childish display. _There was no swim practice today. Haru-chan seemed kinda sad but Gou-chan promised we'd practice again soon._

That night, they all head to Haru's place for dinner. It's quiet, but they have fun, talking about how much they've improved. No one says anything about competing. Not yet. They eat good that night, and, sleepy and full, Nagisa calls it a night, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Mako and Haru exchange worried glances and say goodbye, walking Nagisa to the train line and handing him a bit of food for home. He pulls out his phone on the train, growing a bit weary with the day's events. _Dinner was delicious tonight! (__ﾉ__' __ ' )__ﾉ__Everyone came over and Mako-chan cooked! Haru-chan wanted mackerel again but this time he didn't say anything. I'm so full~_

When he gets home, he slips off his shoes and sets his backpack down. He then heads into his room, taking off his shirt and sitting on his bed. He looks fondly at the name again on the top of his phone screen. Rei-chan. He can feel a few tears roll down his cheeks, but he doesn't care. He's used to it by now. _...I'm really happy you decided to join the swim club._

_Goodnight, Rei-chan._

He types slowly before lying back on his bed, holding his phone close to his heart, the slight hope rising that maybe he'd text back tonight. He sniffles, wiping a few tears from his cheeks.

"You can still get my texts up in heaven, right?" He murmurs, before rolling onto his side, the tears spilling over his lids, gathering on his lashes. And, as he does every night, has done every night since Rei died, he cries himself to sleep.

_Based off of this post: post/57710014791/babyfacegenocider-nagisa-keeps-te xting-reis_


End file.
